Royal Rumble 2018/Image gallery
The following is a collection of images from the event Royal Rumble 2018. Matches RR 2018 6 Man Tag Match.jpg|Pre-Show: Kalisto, Lince Dorado & Gran Metalik vs. TJP, Gentleman Jack Gallagher & Drew Gulak in a Six-man tag team match RR 2018 Gallows Anderson v Revival.jpg|Pre-Show: Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson vs. The Revival RR 2018 Roode v TBA.jpg|Pre-Show: Bobby Roode © vs. TBA for the WWE United States Championship RR 18 Handicap Match.jpg|AJ Styles © vs. Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn in a 2-on-1 Handicap match for the WWE Championship RR 2018 SD Title Match.jpg|The Usos © vs. Chad Gable & Shelton Benjamin in a 2-out-of-3-falls match for the WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship RR 2018 Rumble Match.jpg|30-man Royal Rumble match for a world championship match at WrestleMania 34 RR 2018 Raw Title Match.jpg|Seth Rollins & Jason Jordan © vs. Cesaro & Sheamus for the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship RR 18 Lesnar v Strowman v Kane.jpg|Brock Lesnar © vs. Braun Strowman vs. Kane in a Triple Threat for the WWE Universal Title RR 2018 Rumble Match Female.jpg|30-woman Royal Rumble match for a women's championship match at WrestleMania 34 Event Six-man tag team match Royal Rumble 2018.1.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.2.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.3.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.4.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.5.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.6.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.7.jpg Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson v The Revival Royal Rumble 2018.8.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.9.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.10.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.11.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.12.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.13.jpg Bobby Roode v Mojo Rawley Royal Rumble 2018.14.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.15.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.16.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.17.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.18.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.19.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.20.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.21.jpg AJ Styles v Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn Royal Rumble 2018.22.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.23.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.24.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.25.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.26.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.27.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.28.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.29.jpg The Usos v Chad Gable & Shelton Benjamin Royal Rumble 2018.30.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.31.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.32.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.33.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.34.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.35.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.36.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.37.jpg 30-man Royal Rumble match Royal Rumble 2018.47.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.48.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.49.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.50.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.51.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.52.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.53.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.54.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.55.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.56.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.57.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.58.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.59.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.60.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.61.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.62.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.63.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.64.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.65.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.66.jpg Seth Rollins & Jason Jordan v Cesaro & Sheamus Royal Rumble 2018.38.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.39.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.40.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.41.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.42.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.43.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.44.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.45.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.46.jpg Brock Lesnar v Braun Strowman v Kane Royal Rumble 2018.67.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.68.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.69.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.70.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.71.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.72.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.73.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.74.jpg 30-woman Royal Rumble match Royal Rumble 2018.75.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.76.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.77.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.78.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.79.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.80.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.81.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.82.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.83.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.84.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.85.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.86.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.87.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.88.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.89.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.90.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.91.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.92.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.93.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.94.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.95.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.96.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.97.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.98.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.99.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.100.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.101.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.102.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.103.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.104.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.105.jpg Royal Rumble 2018.106.jpg Category:Image gallery Category:Event gallery Category:Gallery